super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Downloadable Content (Super ARC Bros. Brawl)
Downloadable content, usually abbreviated as DLC, is additional content available to download after the games' launch. DLC was first confirmed for Super ARC Bros. Brawl shortly after the Super Smash Bros. Presentation on the 14:th of June 2015. It can be used to add new playable characters, stages, items, assist trophies and even new game modes. Paid content can be found for purchase on the Nintendo eShop in the Wii U version. Sometimes, there has been DLC that even removes content. Like when Ryu and Suzaku Castle was released for Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS, the stage "Skyscraper under Construction" was removed from this game. SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! 'List of Downloadable Content' Characters On 16/8-2015, ARC leaked the first DLC character (Tanya) to join the Brawl! She was later confirmed on the 20th October of 2015 and she will be followed by ten more characters as time goes by. So far ten of these characters has been officially confirmed. Tanya.png|Tanya (Mortal Kombat 4) Master_HiSing.jpg|Master HiSing (Crazy Safari (The Gods Must Be Crazy III)) Probe_Ike_Newton.png|Probe Ike Newton (Alien Planet) TyrantitarTube.png|TyrantitarTube (Youtube - TyrantitarTube) Freud_Stream.gif|Freud Stream (En Dag i Livet) Asuka.png|Asuka (Senran Kagura: Portriat of Girls) Xemnas.png|Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts II) Medaka_Kurokami.png|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) Michael_Bay.png|Michael Bay (Bad Boys) Brightwing.png|Brightwing (Heroes of the Storm) WageGannon6.png|WageGannon6 (Super WageGannon6 Bros. Brawl) Some of the future DLC characters might already be Assist Trophies, but they will get upgraded into playable characters in the future. The first character that went through this process is TyrantitarTube. Stages So far nine different stages has been released, four of which has downright replaced a previous stage. With each new stage comes ten brand new songs, but sometimes some songs on previous stages will be moved over to the DLC stages and receive new songs in return. Wave 1: Broken_Prison_(Pksparkxx_Dathottness).png|'Broken Prison' (Pksparkxx Dathotness) Camp_Crystal_Lake_(Friday_the_13th).jpg|'Camp Crystal Lake' (Friday the 13th) The_Unicorn.jpg|'The Unicorn' (The Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of the Unicorn) Wilfmension_(The_Frollo_Show).png|'Wilfmension' (The Frollo Show) Villian's_Vale_(Kingdom_Hearts_II).png|'Villian's Vale' (Kingdom Hearts II) Added in a Patch (1/8-2015): Nintendo_Direct_Memories_(DLC).gif|'Satoru Iwata Memories' (Real Life - Unknown (Nintendo)) Wave 2: Metro_City_Slums.jpg|'Metro City Slums' (Final Fight) Amebic_Sea.png|'Amoebic Sea' (Alien Planet) Added in Patch (7/10-2015): Pingu_Ice_Hockey_Rink.jpg|'Pingu Ice Hockey Rink' (Pingu) Added along with Freud Stream in Patch (13/11-2015): Seerveen's_Ruiner.jpg|'Seerveenernas Ruiner' (En Dag i Livet) Wave 3: Gessen_Academy_Garden.png|'Gessen Academy Garden' (Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus) Syndrome's_Island.jpg|'Nomanisan Island' (The Incredibles) Wave 4: Mad_Gear_Hideout.jpg|'Mad Gear Hideout' (Street Fighter X Tekken) Mount_Lawlmore.gif|'Mount Lawlmore' (Super ARC Bros. Brawl) Sesame_Street.jpg|'Sesame Street' (Sesame Street) Springfield_Nuclear_Power_Plant.PNG|'Springfield Nuclear Power Plant' (The Simpsons) Subspace_Gunship.jpg|'Subspace Gunship' (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Tebiri_Mama.png|'Tebiri Mama' (Rhythm Heaven: The Best +) Zepp.png|'Zepp' (Guilty Gear XX) Items DLC for both normal items and Assist Trophies has been confirmed and they were released on the 16/10-2105. Normal Items Apples.png|'Apples' (Kirby's Dreamland) Cloaking_Device.jpg|'Cloaking Device' (Perfect Dark) Dreamy_Alpacasso.jpg|'Dreamy Alpacasso' (Real Life) 250px-SSB4_WiiU_DrillArm.jpg|'Drill Arm' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Frying_Pan.jpg|'Frying Pan' (Tangled) Hocotate_Ship.jpg|'Hocotate Ship' (Pikmin) Master_Ball.png|'Master Ball' (Pokémon Red & Blue) REWORKED VERSION Ore_Club.png|'Ore Club' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) POW-Block.png|'POW-Block' (Mario Bros.) Snickers.png|'Snickers' (Real Life) Spiny_Shell.png|'Spiny Shell' (Mario Kart 64) Spring.jpg|'Spring' (Donkey Kong Jr.) Steel_Diver.png|'Steel Diver' (Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U) Super_Leaf.png|'Super Leaf' (Super Mario Bros. 3) Unira.png|'Unira' (Clu Clu Land) X-Bomb.png|'X-Bomb' (Kid Icarus: Uprising) Assist Trophies Announcer_(Battle_for_Dream_Island).png|'Announcer' (Battle for Dream Island) Blanche_(Mortal_Kombat_X).png|'Blanche' (Mortal Kombat X) Cheval-Caballo.gif|'Cheval Caballo' (En Dag i Livet) Fiona_Blazela.png|Fiona Blazela (Shadow's Spoon) Floyd_Mayweather_Jr_.jpg|'Floyd Mayweather Jr.' (Real Life) Friar_Tuck_(Robin_Hood_(1973)).jpg|'Friar Tuck' (Robin Hood (1973)) Gryffin_Door_(Equestria_Stories_Find_Yourself).png|'Gryffin Door' (Equestria Girls: Find Yourself) Kajsa_Bergqvist.jpg|'Kajsa Bergqvist' (Real Life) Kamikaze_Koopa_(Super_Mario_World).png|'Kamikaze Koopa' (Super Mario World) Minty_(My_Little_Pony_G3).jpg|'Minty' (My Little Pony: Generation 3) Modded_Whale_(Grand_Theft_Auto_5).png|'Modded Whale' (Grand Theft Auto 5) Muppet_Iwata,_Muppet_Reggie_&_Muppet_Miyamoto.jpg|'Muppet Iwata, Muppet Reggie & Muppet Miyamoto' (Nintendo E3 2015 Digital Event) Phantom_Horn_Soldier_(Analysis_Anarchy).jpg|'Phantom Horn Soldier' (Analysis Anarchy) M.jpg|'Plush Pichu' (Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova) Rapunzel.png|'Rapunzel' (Tangled) The_Baby_Sun_(Teletubbies).jpg|'The Baby Sun' (Teletubbies) The_Lost_Vikings_(The_Lost_Vikings).jpg|'The Lost Vikings' (The Lost Vikings) Modes 'Requiem of the Last Stars of Light' "Requiem of the Last Stars of Light" is a reworked version of Classic Mode that was added to the game with a DLC update. With this new mode also comes a new "Boss Gauntlet" which includes all the new bosses that was added in "Requiem of the Last Stars of Light" and a brand new secret boss. More about these two modes can be found out under the "Single Player" section on "Super ARC Bros. Brawl's" main page. 'THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN' "THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN" is a new DLC-mode that will be added in 2016. This mode is pretty similar to the Trial Mode in "Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System" or the "Flipside Pit of 100 Trials" and the "Flopside Pit of 100 Trials" from "Super Paper Mario". Where the player has to go through 100 rooms of tough opponents. THE ULTIMATE 100-TRIAL SHOWDOWN Bosses On 12/9-2015, it was confirmed that there would be two secret bosses added as DLC to the regular Classic Mode, that can be fought if the player performs certain tasks while playing Classic Mode. On 7/11-2015, it was confirmed that "Super Saiyan Wally" has become the very first secret boss added two days after TyrantitarTube was confirmed as a playable character. Groudon-Primal.png|'Primal Groudon' (Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) Gallade-Mega.png|'Mega Gallade' Thundurus-Therian.png|'Thundurus Therian' (Pokémon Black 2 & White 2) Electivire.png|'Electivire' (Pokémon Diamond & Pearl) Magmortar.png|'Magmortar' Super_Saiyan_Wally.png|Super Saiyan Wally (Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Extreme Randomizer Nuzlocke) On 5/12-2015, it was confirmed that "Master Core" is the second and last secret boss added two days after Michael Bay was confirmed as a playable character. Master_Giant.png|'Master Giant' (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS) Master_Beast.png|'Master Beast' Master Edges.png|'Master Edges' Master_Shadow.png|'Master Shadow' Master_Fortress.png|'Master Fortress' (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) Master_Core_artwork_(Wii_U).png|Master Core Trophies As DLC keeps getting added to "Super ARC Bros. Brawl", more and more trophies will automatically get added into the games already very large trophy library. 'Release Dates' Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Mortal Kombat Category:The Gods Must Be Crazy Category:Alien Planet Category:YouTube Category:En Dag i Livet Category:Senran Kagura Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Medaka Box Category:Real Life Category:World of Warcraft Category:WageGannon6 Category:Friday the 13th Category:The Adventures of Tintin Category:The Frollo Show Category:Nintendo Category:Pingu Category:The Incredibles Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:World of Lawl Category:Sesame Street Category:The Simpsons Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Guilty Gear Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Equestria Stories: Find Yourself Category:Super Mario Category:My Little Pony Generation 3 Category:Analysis Anarchy Category:Super Smash Bros. Lawl Nova Category:Tangled Category:Teletubbies Category:The Lost Vikings